


body snatcher

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fire, Gen, Mentions of Burn Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Relieve the most painful moment of your life to find out what keeps you running everyday. More so, the sacrifice done in order to keep you alive.—Tsubomi remembers the flames that tickled her skin and Rin telling her to get out.
Kudos: 6





	body snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> I like Tsubomi a lot, what an intriguing girl.

There are no others, the hazy smoke makes this reality unwilling to show anyone else. The very moment she opened her eyes, they are shut as the smoke makes them sting. This place, this scenario, the scent of fire is familiar. However, it is not comforting.  
  
“Sis.”  
  
That voice makes her unspoken assumption true. Rubbing her eyes, Tsubomi is stuck in the Heat Haze, as a late teenager, once again face to face with death. To be trapped in this full stop is a gut wrenching feeling, she chokes on the air. Panic rises slowly, as the smoke gets heavier.  
  
“Tsubomi. I thought I told you to run away. To get out of the Haze, you were reeled in again...” Rin shakes her head, she hasn’t aged since her death. Why is it all coming back? Just to haunt her? Give Tsubomi Kido more guilt over not only Rin’s death, but Ayano’s?!  
  
Facts for whatever, two and two always makes fives. January has the heat of August, the sunny days that can make someone pass out and encounter the worst day of their life. Tsubomi cannot believe she has to experience this again, the burns hidden by her layers are starting to ache…  
  
“Your breath isn’t of carbon monoxide, our blood will thicken. Remember that you’re the only sister I’ll ever have. So, go run! Get out of here!”  
  
With a push, a powered shove from Rin, Tsubomi stumbles forward and catches onto the message. She wished that the both of them could have lived, what a marvelous sister. One that’ll sacrifice her life for yours, sky high familial love and the grudge of the elder sister role.  
  
The bends of life are something that Tsubomi still isn’t accustomed to, so strange. She wants to be part of the human race like everyone else, a need to live and breathe. At least the dry part of life is over, maybe next time she’ll ask Kisaragi to lay in bed with her.  
  
“…never thought I’d see her again.” It comes out as a slurred mumble, the back of her hand slides against her forehead. Sweat has accumulated and she despises feeling dirty… how unfortunate.  
  
Tsubomi decides to take a shower, fingers grazing various burns and all she can do is sigh through clenched teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! <3


End file.
